


Dawning

by carbohyandrea



Series: 残夏 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: 残夏 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124540
Kudos: 3





	Dawning

Natasha Romanoff醒来的时候，天刚微微亮。出门执行任务的这几天来，她本来习惯了醒来时只有自己一人。但当右臂触碰到那具温暖的肉体时，她突然想起自己已经不是一个人了，Wanda正陪着她。

Natasha侧过身子来，用手支着脑袋观察小女巫。这个时候的小女巫还在睡梦中，米白色的棉被下是她赤裸的身体。Wanda不知道什么时候挣脱了Natasha的怀抱，面对Natasha侧躺在枕头上，身体均匀地起伏着，脖子和胸口上留下几道红色的痕迹，都是拜Natasha所赐。Wanda姜红色的长发披散在她的脸上和身上，她睡着的时候，就像是Marina的童话书里画着的睡公主。

Natasha一个人的睡公主。

看着眼前的小女巫睡得很安详，Natasha很难把眼前这个睡得和孩子一样沉的Wanda和昨天晚上被自己压在身下，一脸娇羞地啃着自己肩头怎么也不满足的绯红女巫划等号。要知道，久久没有和Natasha见面的Wanda昨天晚上可是像八爪鱼一样吸附在Natasha的身上等着训练官把嗷嗷待哺的自己给喂饱。而缠绵过后，Wanda在训练官的怀里安心地睡着，直到她睡着后过了很长一段时间才松开。

Natasha重新躺下，把遮在眼前的头发拨开轻轻地舒了口气。谁说她不想Wanda的？她想念Wanda，比任何时候都要想她，她想念沐浴之后的Wanda温暖的身体滑进自己的怀里，两人的身体之间没有任何格挡地直接紧贴在一起；她想念小女巫抱着自己的一条手臂说着些稀里糊涂的梦话，睡醒了还死活不承认自己说过的梦话。说实话，她本想和小女巫发脾气——明明自己在工作，是坚决不可以来打扰的，可看到小女巫在家里准备了一顿简单但又美味的晚餐时，她的愤怒、焦虑和不安统统都烟消云散了。

Natasha侧过头看了看睡梦中的小女巫，嘴角抑制不住地微微上扬——这是她最爱的人，怎么可以轻易地对她发脾气？想起小女巫坐了飞机过来只是为了陪着她，甜蜜的感觉就在Natasha的心里不断地翻涌。

来到这的第一个晚上Wanda就和Natasha说她想要过简单的生活。她曾经提过好几次，而这次她抱着Natasha，无比认真地又一次提到这件事情。

Natasha又何尝不想呢？她当然想要和Wanda每天一起逛超市散步，想要和她去看电影去旅行。Natasha在脑海里悄悄地幻想过无数次这样的画面：她和Wanda去上次Wanda在杂志上看到的私人海滩度假，在太阳伞下分享一杯鸡尾酒，帮她解开泳衣后背的带子涂防晒霜，在夜晚的时候到海里游泳，然后在海边住宅的豪华大床上亲吻她的每一寸肌肤。

这样的画面总是在Natasha的脑海里一遍又一遍地浮现，但对于Natasha来说，只要这个世界上还有任何危险可以威胁到她的Wanda和她的女儿，她就不能和Wanda永远过普通人的生活，她不惜一切代价都要保护她们。她看着沉睡的Wanda，手轻轻地放上她的肩膀然后慢慢往下滑动，她的小女巫，皮肤永远这么的好。

Natasha看着窗外一点点变亮的天空，她太希望时间永远停在这一刻了，她和Wanda，赤裸着身体躺在这个有点寒冷有点老旧的房间里的那张双人床上，虽然这张床没有家里的那么大，但也足够躺两个人。Wanda的到来让这个地方从一个冷冰冰的临时居所变成了一个不那么惹人烦厌的地方。

Natasha心里默默祈祷着，希望能够永远都像现在这样，平静又美好。

在外面的世界，Natasha Romanoff是干练帅气的黑寡妇。但在有Wanda Maximoff的地方，她只是Natasha Romanoff，只属于Wanda一个人的训练官，只要Wanda一个笑容就能让她缴械投降。原本她甚至很讨厌这次长时间的出差，但想到已经有Wanda陪她了，她可以在这个地方待多一段时间。

天逐渐亮起来，太阳露面了，几缕阳光跑进房间里，洒到了Wanda的身上，Natasha眯着绿色的眼看到细小的灰尘漂浮在半空中，小女巫又像个晨光中降临的天使。

她的梦似乎中断了，颤抖了一下然后自然地找到了Natasha的手臂并且把自己挪到Natasha的怀里，Wanda柔软的胸脯贴上Natasha的，腿也和Natasha地缠绕在一起。Natasha搂紧了小女巫的后背，Wanda在梦中长长地舒了一口气，小手攀上了训练官的脖子。

Natasha听到隔壁房间里的孩童咳嗽了两声，估计是她已经醒来了，她温柔地贴着Wanda的耳朵：「甜心，我们要起来了吗？」

Wanda嘟哝着说不要，要再睡五分钟。


End file.
